Their Hearts and Our's
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: ok, um...damn...just...damn...how do i updtate, damn it!
1. Default Chapter

  
Their Hearts and Our's  
A/N:  
Pairings: 3+4, future 1+2, 5+S, K+Zechs(I don't know his gundam's number)  
  
Rating: PG/PG13(slight yaio content)  
  
Content: Yaio, more yaio to come, future Relena bashing, maybe some lemon, or lime  
  
Summary: Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and one of Quatre's sisters, who is around his age, Kiyaru find a gate to a strange kingdom. Quatre finds out some thing new about someone he grew up with and Kiyaru finds something new about herself.  
  
Some what a Disclaimer:  
  
Katsey112: This is my first Gundam Wing story and I don't want any flames or nuthin, got it, and I got almost all of it from this other really great story for Gundam Wing by Dia-chan, and I forgot the title, but I am not going to take credit for her ingenious ideas. Gomen nasai for copy you, Dia-chan, I loved your story by the way! And, I don't own Gundam Wing-except Quatre, he's mine!well, no...he's not(Trowa was giving me a dirty look)  
  
Trowa~You haven't been trying to get at Quatre behind my back again, have you, Kat?  
  
Katsey112: Who? ::looks around innocently then putting on her best 'cute' look adds:: You can't mean me?!  
  
Quatre You two! Is it any big deal?  
  
Trowa~ ::Ignoring Quatre's protest:: You have, haven't you?!  
  
Katsey112: ::Still puts up her innocent puppy dog look:: With a face like this?  
  
Trowa~ I kill you!  
  
Katsey112: Oh shit! ::Turns and runs for her life::  
  
Quatre ::Sweatdrops:: H'u'hoo boy.::Watches Trowa chase Katsey with an axe:: Um, ::Remembers audience and turns around:: Hi, ehhehe, um...while we wait for Kat, and Tro to get back, um...I'm gonna go try and calm those two down, here's the show! ::Runs after Trowa and Katsey:: Hey, guys, quit that! ::Runs by again, in front of Katsey who is still being chased by Trowa::YYYAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katsey112: Move it, Quatre, AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Milliardo( Um...::Watches the three run by again:: ::Sweatdrops:: Here's the story  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre hid behind a curtain on a window and held his breath, "He went this way!" A girl's voice cried   
'Emmy' He thought as about twenty pairs of feet ran by.  
"Fewf." He sighed as he tip-toed out from behind the draps and looked arout, "BOO!"  
"Eeyyyyaaaaaaah!!!!!"  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
"Very funny, Kiyaru, that was *veeeeery* funny."  
""Yeah, wasn't it though?" the girl sitting on the ground said through her giggles, she was one of Quatre's twenty nine sisters and she was the only one in the family that looked exactly like Quatre's mother, who had dark brown hair and mysterious eyes that were the same color as a rusted sword blade in water that type of blue and gray-steel clash was not common in Quatre's family, his mother was the first and Kiyaru was the second and, if she wasn't more careful and a lot less curious and stubborn, she would be the last.  
  
***   
  
Heero Yuy stood on his balcony, over looking his vast kingdom, his dark and murky vast kingdom, he had no brothers, nor parents, nor sisters, he had been the only heir to the throne and he wasn't all too happy about it, he needed something that he felt had been taken from him by and unknown intruder but he couldn't place what it was that he missed so mush, "strange, I have a kingdom a palace, an army, everything I could possibly need or want. So what is it that I am missing." He thought aloud and was startled when a sweet female voice from behind him answered, "You're *missing* the meeting with your scribes and healers-and witch."  
Heero turned to see Dorothy, one of his advisers, standing behind him on the balcony with the sweetest of smiles on her face and Heero's cape draped over one of her arms. "Oh, right, the meeting. It completely slipped my mind. Thank you, Dorothy." Heero said as he rushed by grabbing his cape from the girl on his way by her.  
"It is my job, sire, I am your adviser, and I advise you to get to the meeting quickly!" She called after him then she raised her hand and looked over her nails, giggling a bit at her own joke.  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa Barton glanced at his watch and sighed leaning against a tree in the park he'd been waiting there for what seemed like forever, and as far as he was concerned, he wasn't getting any younger! He had escaped his sister Catherine, who was his only living relative, his parents were dead and he only had his older sister-it's amazing he's sane!  
He tried to brush his hair away from his emerald colored eyes, but it just wouldn't cooperate, it reminded him of his friend Duo, or Quatre's sister Kiyaru-uncooperative that is. "Yo, Trowa!" Trowa looked up at the sound of his name, then he found the owner of the cheery greeting, Duo Maxwell, whose long hair was pulled back into a long braid that fell a bit below his waist, his violet eyes sparkled at the sight of his friend as they always did.  
"Hey, all!"  
"Looky what we got here," Kiyaru said as she and Quatre walked toward their two friends, "the lion tamer-" She said pointing to Trowa "-and, the lion, hey'ya , Hair Boy!" She said jumping into Duo's arms and noogying him. "Hi, Kiyaru." Duo said sullenly as she got of him and onto the ground. Hello, Kiyaru." Trowa said as he wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulder, Quatre grinned and kissed Trowa's cheek softly. Then once Trowa was done kissing him, Quatre grinned timidly at Duo, "Hi, Duo."  
"Yo, Quatre." Duo said flicking his fingers in a fast wave to his blond friend.  
"So, what's up, why'd you guys call us and have us meet you here?" Trowa questioned looking down at the small blond leaning against him, Quatre gave Trowa a quick confused glance, "Kiyaru said she found something in the library back at my house and she told me to call you guys up and have us meet here. She wouldn't even tell me what she'd found."  
"That's cuz I'm gonna tell y'all now."  
"But, why'd you call us? I mean, you've got lots of girlfriends-" Kiyaru gave her braided friend a shocked and disgusted look "Not that kind of girlfriend! Like what you'd call a really close friend." She wasn't buying it, she had her arms folded over her slim black-tank-topped chest and she was looking away from Duo, then he noticed a knit bag in her lap and square shaped lump in it and that built his curiosity more and he tried to come up with a more convincing way to describe what he'd ment, "Ok, Kiyaru, if I said that Trowa was my boyfriend-" Now Trowa looked a bit ill"-then I mean that he's a boy and he's my friend, a boy-friend, not a *boyfriend*."  
"Oh," Kiyaru said unfolding her arms and looking over at Duo "Like if I said that I had a couple girlfriends then that would mean that I have a couple 'girls' that are 'friends'."  
"Exactly."  
"Oh, alright. Sorry, I misinterpreted that statement."  
"Hey, s'ok happens all the time."  
Kiyaru grinned at him and reached for her bag "Oh, and, Duo, to answer your question from before, I had Quatre call you two because we grew up together, we've been best friends for forever."  
"Ever since we could walk, talk, and eat!" Duo put in  
"Duo, is that all you think about? Food?"  
"No, there's lots of things I think about besides my stomach."  
Kiyaru cocked an eyebrow and looked doubtfully at Duo "Like?"  
"Like...um, well there's...a-and then there's...uh..."  
"I rest my case." Kiyaru muttered examining a bug crawling on her knee.  
"Kiyaru!" Quatre cried suddenly,  
"What, what'd I do?" She asked quickly, looking around at the three boys that goggled at her like they'd never seen a girl before in their lives, "What!?" Kiyaru repeated, panic rising in her voice as her eyes darted from her brother, to Trowa, to Duo and back down the line again.  
"Kiyaru, you-you're-you're g-g-g-glowing!!!!!!" Duo stammered  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyaru screamed as she looked at her arms and legs, "JESUS-F*CKING-CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Trowa pointed blankly at the bag in Kiyaru's lap, and after a few seconds of trying, he got out the words, "Look, at the bag!" After he said this the bag burst into pure black flames and a large old looking book with black covers and bound with some type of golden substance it had a large gold skull engraved in the front and red and violet flames were painted around it, it floated over towards Kiyaru until it was only inches from touching her nose, then it fell into her lap and opened up, Kiyaru had stopped glowing and looked like she'd swallowed an occupied hornet's nest, Quatre crawled over to his sister's side and put a hand on her shoulder, "Kiyaru, are you ok?"  
"If you mean physically, yeah I'm as fresh as a daisy- but, if we're talking psychologically, emotionally, and mentally, no, I not any where near being ok." Kiyaru said in one breath, unblinking shimmering eyes locked on her brother's icy blue ones.  
"The book!" Kiyaru suddenly remembered and picked it up "Oh!" She uttered as she looked down at the strange symbols and pictures on the old graying papers in the book, "That's so cool!" Quatre said looking the symbols over briefly,  
"S-sh-veet." Duo put in as he leaned over Kiyaru's other shoulder to look,  
"I've got a bad feeling about this book." Trowa said as he flopped down in front of Kiyaru and jabbed the cover of the book with his index finger.  
"Oh, Trowa, don't be such a baby. It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book." Kiyaru said as she reburied her face in the book, "Fire, ice wind and rain, lead us to a land of pain-"   
"Huh?" Quatre questioned at his sister's sudden speech, "Oh, crud, she's doing it again!" Quatre cried seeing his sister begin to glow different shades of yellow, her eyes had dilated and were now mostly a pure endless black, that soon began to turn red, then in an unearthly voice, she continued to read, "Darkest corners of the mind, secrets there you soon shall find... Flames will freeze ice will burn, time and fate will take a turn, find your way, swift and true, to the world that awaits you. Love and passion will await, go now, to the dark land, go there now, try to test fate.-" By now the skies where cloudy and almost pure black, but there was no rain falling, just hurricane like winds and bolts of lightning, a strange glowing whirl pool like thing had formed under Kiyaru and she was floating a foot off the ground, white wisps and swirls of energy floated and twisted slowly around her, coming up from the ground, she continued to read the strange words from the book in a high and echoing voice as her brown frizzy hair floated around her face in every direction and her eyes turned a chalky white,  
"Force of wind dark of night, the world beyond the gate, ignite!   
Open the gates, unlock the magic, to the land of darkness, into the devil's lair, on to the Nightmare castle!  
I, the gifted spirit of immortal powers and unimagined strength command you, gate, to open! Revile the Dark Kingdom!" With that said she put the book under her left arm and stretched her right one out in front of her, a stronger wind picked up Trowa wrapped himself around a tree trunk so he wouldn't be blown off his feet, Quatre struggled against the wind toward his sister who now stood on the ground wasn't glowing and didn't look as harmful as she apparently was, she shielded herself from the wind with one arm, as her hair whipped her pale cheeks, and squeezed the book tightly to her chest with the arm, Duo grabbed at his braid to get it to stop whipping all over the place,   
"Quatre, what exactly did your sister do?!" Duo called over the wind   
"I-I don't know!" Quatre answered back pulling Kiyaru's arm and motioning to the tree that Trowa was attached to, Kiyaru nodded and they started toward it. The, wind picked up more and took Quatre by surprise, "Wha-!" He cried as he toppled towards the ground, "Quatre!" Kiyaru cried seeing her brother fall to the ground.   
Quatre looked up at Kiyaru just as he began to get blown across the ground and towards Trowa, who caught the small, fragile looking, blond by the waist and hoisted him to his feet, keeping tight hold of Quatre's waist, Trowa inched to the side a bit and made room for Kiyaru to latch herself desperately onto the tree, "What happened?!" She question loudly over the rush of the wind through the branches, "You don't know?!" Duo asked as he slid over and promptly gripped the tree for dear life,  
"No, do you?!"  
"Yeah, you happened!"  
"Huh?!"  
Duo opened his mouth to explain but was startled as an exceptionally loud crack of lightning hit the ground about five feet away and a small glowing ball appeared in the air, as the four friends watched, transfixed, the ball grew wider and taller until it, the lightning, and the wind all stopped in unison "Well, *that* was weird." Duo said as he let go of the tree and began to rebraid his long frizzing hair, it had come undone from the wind,   
"O-okya, yeah, I haveta agree with ya there, Duo." Quatre said as he too detached himself from the tree and began to straighten himself up,  
Kiyaru let go of the tree and brushed some bits of bark and dirt off her black tank top then went to straightening her blue jean skirt and fading brownish boots, then her fluffy-kinky-curly-frizzy, brown-blond, shoulder length hair, "So, what happened here?" She asked again and Trowa, while brushing bark and dirt of his turtleneck, stared at her in astonishment, "You don't remember?"  
"I remember starting to glow and then when I stopped I realized that I had understood the symbols in the book. And I started reading and after the first few lines everything's a blank." Before anyone could say anything the subject on Kiyaru's mind changed "Hey, whazzat?" She asked pointing to the still opened glowing ball in the air next to them, "Don't know." Duo said putting his hands in his pockets and looking over at the glowing thing. "It looks like a door of some kind." Kiyaru thought a loud as she headed towards it, "Oh no you don't!" Quatre cried jogging after her, "No more glowing, or spells or wind or anything-unless you intend on cleaning this mess up, Kiyaru?" Quatre put his hands on his hips and glared at his sister, daring her to do something stupid. "Someone's got a bug up their nose." Kiyaru said taking a step backwards and in the process tripped over a rock and fell through the gate, "Kiyaru!" Quatre dove in after her and Trowa and Duo soon after,   
  
Quatre landed in a heap on the ground and the first thing he saw was his sister's feet, then he stood up and walked around in front of her, she was staring at something, her mouth was hanging open, and her eyes were wide, "Kiyaru?" Quatre asked confused, then he pushed her mouth closed and began to reprimand her again until she grabbed his head and turned it so he was looking at what she was with out looking away from it, Quatre stared dumbfounded at what he saw, a huge castle and a bunch of homes and people, it looked like a medieval town, Duo came through the gate just as Quatre's mouth dropped open, and soon Duo was staring at the village(with his mouth closed).  
Trowa came through just as Kiyaru reached over and pushed her brother's mouth closed, it took a few minutes for the whole scene to register in Trowa's mind, but it only took a second for the popping sound of their ticket home closing right behind them.  
Duo set to running around in circles waving his arms around wailing, "We're trapped, we're tra-a-a-a-a-a-apped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" over and over again.  
Quatre sat down on the mossy ground and pulled his knees up till they were against his chest, he then wrapped him arms around them and rested his chin on top of them.  
Trowa sat down next to Quatre and wrapped his arms around the small frail blond.  
Kiyaru paced back and forth with her hands folded behind her back, it took her a bit, but she had an idea of how to get home. "Well, someone in town has to know how to work that gate and I'm pretty sure that if they don't then the head dude up in the castle does."  
"You *do* still have the book, right, Kiyaru?" Duo questioned cocking an eyebrow at the girl.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I still got it." She said holding it up.  
"Good." Duo said as he got up and started towards the town, "C'mon goys, we gotta get home."  
They three looked at each other and the scrambled after Duo towards the town.  
  
T.B.C  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll write a sequel soon, thanks to any of my loyal readers!  



	2. Secrets, Magic and Battles

Their Hearts and Our's  
Chapter Two  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Content: Yaio, 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, KxZechs(still don't know his gundam number, so sue me!) Future Relena bashing, enjoy.  
  
Summary: The group splits up and good ol mischevious Duo make a mess of things, as per-usual.   
Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a temple and strange things occur.  
Duo ends out meeting up with some of the local royalty, trouble ahead!  
Kiyaru meets up with Zechs and is quite taken by him, as he is by her.  
Kiyaru's friend, Lita, is taken to the palace by a mysterious Chinese boy who claims to have magical powers and then finds out her own special talent.  
As the group rejoins, more problems arise and more are sure to come...   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the general plot of the story, it belongs to Dia-chan, sorry, Dia! I do not own the Gundam boys, they belong to someone else, sadly. I also do not own Lita; she is property of Lita Ishida. I do not own the music, it belongs to M2M. Thank you for listening, enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*Village/Kiyaru and Friends*  
  
The group had been walking for hours and every time Kiyaru asked someone about the book they would take one look at it and run away in terror.  
"Well, *this* is going well." Kiyaru mumbled sarcastically "*Huff* why me!?" She cried as she stopped walking and threw the book down hard. "Calm down," Quatre said to his sister as she started stamping on the book angrily saying every swear word that popped into her head. Duo finally got the book away from her and as Quatre was about to start yelling at her for her little outburst, another pop was heard, "Eh?" Kiyaru asked looking over her shoulder to find where the noise had come from,  
"Wa wuzzat?" Duo questioned looking past Kiyaru to find the source of the pop,  
Quatre and Trowa looked past Duo and Kiyaru, and Quatre ended out some how hidden behind a protective Trowa. "Lita?" Kiyaru suddenly cried out seeing a girl with wavy kinky curly, blond hair step out from the shadows and utter the word "How?"  
  
*~*  
  
*Dark Kingdom's Castle*  
  
"Prince Heero!"  
"Huh? Yes, Treize?"  
"Sire, Zechs has run off again."  
"*Groan* Should we even try and find him?"  
"It's highly doubted that we'll find him. But we can try, can't we?"  
"Yes, tell Wufei to go and prepare some horses. We will find him." The dark prince said, only he had other people on his mind right now. He had watched four people, three young boys and a girl who held a book; enter his kingdom using the gates that could only be opened by someone with strong magic. Then, yet another gate had been opened by a young girl who, before joining her friends, had shoved a piece of parchment into her pants pocket. He had his eye on the braided boy, who seemed to be the trickster of the group. He also knew that his guard, Zechs, had left and entered a bar. He would pretend to search for him to get to the braided boy and his friends.  
  
***  
  
*Stables/Wufei*  
  
Wufei had seen the new young girl use a gate to enter the kingdom, he had promised himself he would speak with her and maybe she would like him, he blushed, what was he thinking, he was going out to find Zechs and that was all! Nothing more. He'd have to remember that if he saw that girl.  
  
***  
  
*Town/Trowa, Kiyaru, Quatre, Lita, Duo*  
  
"So, you're telling me that I found a portal to another world when I read the spell on here?" Lita asked as she backhanded the paper and looked at her friend, Kiyaru nodded and then added "We're not quite sure *how* we got here, all's I know is that we need to ask some one about a way out."  
"Well, duh! That was a given." Duo said pointing a momentarily accusing finger at Kiyaru, then the finger moved down and ended out pointing at the book nestled in Kiyaru's lap, "That thing was the start of our problems, and that thing is going to be the end of them."  
"Wha-?" Lita started but Quatre cut her off, "We're positive about one thing: we need to use the book to get back to our world."  
"Ok, so read a spell and get us outta here, Kiyaru." Lita said as her friend looked at the grass and found it so interesting that she kept staring at it, "I can't."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I can't." She repeated blankly. "It's this feeling I have, that...that, we're not finished here yet. There's something that we need to do and we have to do it if you ever want to see home, the mall, the arcade-" Duo moaned at that "-the electric light bulb, and indoor toilets ever again. Got it, guys?" Her friends nodded and they all began to talk about how they would go about doing what they needed to, whatever that was, and finding a way home.  
"I have an idea!" Lita cried suddenly, "We'll split up! Trowa, you take Quatre and go towards that big round greenish building over there." She said waving her hand off in the general direction of the dome shaped roof rising up above the others, "Kiyaru, Duo and I will go that-a way." She said pointing off in the opposite direction that Quatre and Trowa would be going in. "We'll meet at the edge of those trees, and we'll see what we find out. Ok, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
*Town\Square\Kiyaru, Lita, Duo*  
  
"A-a-a-alrighty then, Lita, I want you to help me keep Duo away from all these stores and pubs."  
"Can that-mmmff!- be done?" Lita asked yanking Duo away from an open door to a house full of prostitutes.  
"Puleeeeeeeeeez, Lita-chan! Just one little peak?"  
"No!" Lita snapped  
"Well, could you at least hang onto my arm instead of my braid?"  
"*Sigh* fine."  
Kiyaru looked back at her friends then rolled her eyes, "Hm,"   
"What is it, Kay-chan?" Lita asked seeing her friend stop and look to the left.  
"There, that building. I smell something strange coming from it."  
"Let's check it out." Lita suggested   
"Fine by me." They headed towards the building and when they got in it was pitch black. "Lights?" Kiyaru asked to no one in particular.  
"I found a switch!" Duo said a soft click was heard, but, no lights. "Maybe the light bulb's burnt out." Lita suggested, "Man, I wish you could get that book to work- Hay!!" Lita was cut off when a beeping noise was heard and no one knew what it was. "Um... luminus flaminous." Kiyaru murmured holding her hand out, palm up, and watching as a ball of fire materialized a few inches above it, "Cool." Lita said, then she looked behind Duo and saw what was beeping, "Holy shit!!!!"  
"Eep! Um, Duo, what beeps for a bit, and, then hurts a lot when it's done?"   
"The stove after I tried cooking a loaf of bread?"  
"Yeah, that, but what else?"  
"A BOMB!!!!!!"  
"Holy mother of fuck!!!"  
"Oooooh, shiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyaru cried out as she ran from the shed and straight for the nearest hiding spot.  
Lita dove out a window on the opposite side of the shed and ran behind a wagon sitting near by,  
Duo ran out the door slid and fell scrambled to his feet and ran as far from the shed, and his soon-to-be enraged friends, as he could.  
BLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The explosion rocked the ground and a clay pot fell from the top of the wagon's pile of junk and stuff, straight onto Lita's head.  
"Oooof!" she yelped before everything spun, blurred, and went black.  
  
"Oy, that was NOT fun." Kiyaru said sitting up, she had been hiding under a building that was built on a ditch, so it had a small gap in between the floor of the building and the ground. She had managed to fit through and found it a good hiding spot. "Lita! Duo!" she called sinning around on spot looking for her friends, "They must have run farther then I did." She thought aloud as she headed towards the nearest building with the book under her arm.  
  
Duo was one hundred percent sure that Lita and Kiyaru would kill him for nearly blowing them up. He stopped running and sat down on a barrel, "Now what? I can't run around alone, Kiyaru has my ticket home. What am I gonna doooooo?" He started wailing and didn't see Kiyaru walk by into the bar next to him.  
  
~~~  
  
*Temple\Quatre and Trowa*  
  
It turned out that the building Trowa and Quatre were assigned to was a temple.  
"Um, what do we do now?"   
"I don't know, Little One, but we'll find out." Trowa said to the small delicate blond next to him. Quatre smiled and leaned against Trowa's chest Trowa put an arm around Quatre's shoulders gave him a quick hug and led the way into the temple.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, mister, um... can you tell us a bit about a certain book?" Quatre asked the nearest man, who was in a priest's outfit, "Certainly, what book?" He said turning to the two boys and looking back and fourth between them, "Well, it didn't exactly have a title but it was, um, kinda big, and it had a skull on the front and when my sister read from it the weather changed and her eyes glowed and she floated and then she said all these weird words and a gate opened and we ended out here."  
The man looked pale and a bit frightened, "Did this book seem to be attracted to her?" Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatre's eyes grew wide, "I mean did it seem to come to her at all?" He added seeing the boys' faces. "Yeah, it glowed and then she started glowing and it basically burned up the bag she had it in and floated right up in front of her."  
The priest shook his head quickly, "I cannot tell you about *that* book in this holy house, but I can tell you that that book is dark and for your sister to be able to use it so well she must have dark magic in her as well."  
Quatre froze-dark magic? Kiyaru? Evil? There was some mistake there, there had to be, right?  
  
~~~  
  
*Town\Bar\Zechs*  
  
Zechs knew the prince would come looking for him, and he also knew that Noine would give him a lecture about bar hopping-again.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming closed. "Hm?" he looked up over the top of his cup to see a girl with fluffy dark hair and strange piercing eyes walk in. She walked over to the bar and sat down next to Zechs, he practically inhaled his drink, she was quite pretty (^_^;) He looked her over quickly out of the side of his eye and grinned, she also appeared to be human.   
Kiyaru caught the man next to her glancing at her and quickly buried her face in the book that had caused them so much trouble. He's checking me out! Oh, the nerve. Still, he is kinda cute. She stole a peak over the top of her book at the handsome young man next to her, Eep! Wow! My mistake, he's not KINDA cute, he's REALLY cute!   
"Excuse me, ma'am, are you going to have a drink?"  
"Hu? Oh, uh, I dunno what do you have?"  
Zechs watched as the bar tender racked off the drinks and the girl nodded slowly to show she understood. I wonder, does she sing? She looks like the type to have a great singing voice. Maybe once she's got her drink I'll ask her. The instant she was done drinking he spoke up, "Um, excuse me, ma'am,-"  
"Why the hell does every one keep calling me 'ma'am'? My name's Kiyaru Winner." She interrupted then she turned to face him, "I'm sorry I guess I've been having a bad day and I spouted off, sorry."  
"That's...alright." Zechs looked at her and decided he'd better ask before she yelled at someone else and got herself in to trouble. "Um, do you sing very good?"  
"Huh? Sing? Oh. Yeah. I guess, I mean, um well, sort of."  
"Well, I know the manager here and I could probably get you up on that stage for the next show."  
"Really?"  
"Sure."   
"Wow, that would be so cool!" She said smiling. Zechs grinned himself, she liked him!  
  
"Ok, it's all settled, you go on that stage in a few minutes. And I'll sit and watch your book." He said placing a hand on top of the book.  
"O-ok." Kiyaru was getting nervous she had never done a solo before, let alone in a completely new and relatively out-there kinda place like this.  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, a special performance today, by a new comer, Kiyaru Winner. She has composed a song for us-"  
"Boo!"  
"Boo!"  
The announcer started talking again, "Now, I know you were all expecting the young ladies from upstairs, but this was a request from a friend. And if you don't like her, the you can leave."  
"Amen to that!" Someone from the crowd said loudly.  
  
"Um, hey, I can't do this." Kiyaru said to Zechs from behind the curtains,  
"Why?"  
"Because, you heard them. I won't have an audience. And I bet those girls from upstairs are better than me."  
"Listen, those 'girls from upstairs' happen to be a bunch of wild, mostly nude, exotic dancers. True they are very pretty, you only have three things that they don't: decent cloths, talent, and a good singing voice."  
Kiyaru blushed a bit, she had changed her out fit and now had a very short black skirt on, the top didn't have any sleeves, she had a see through cape like thing over the top and black boots that were attached to her skirt by small gold and black clasps, her dark wild hair had been tamed and put into a bun, a long black feather was stuck into her hair and her long diamond ear rings had been replaced with black crystals, and she now wore dark make up and skin tight black satin gloves that went all the way up her arms, all in all she looked like a saloon girl from a western movie.  
  
"And now, on with the show!"  
  
"That's your cue." Zechs gave her a small shove and she walked out on stage.  
"Hey-hey, maybe this won't be such a bad show after all." Someone said the instant she stopped walking.  
She cleared her throat and spoke, "I'm gonna be singing a piece that I made up, hope ya enjoy it."  
  
Zechs settled back at the bar and watched as the all male audience struggled to look up Kiyaru's skirt without looking obvious. He too struggled to keep his eyes on her face and away from her jugular vein, he knew he would have to hide his fangs when she came back over, or she might get scared. He sighed and relaxed a bit as he watched her switching music sheets around on the piano for the musicians to read.  
Finally she was back on stage and the music started, he grinned as she started singing in light soft notes. He had been right, she was an excellent singer.  
  
Kiyaru opened her mouth and let the words flutter {A\N: I like that word, 'flutter', flutter flutter flutter. Izzy: Oy va.} out,  
"Why don't chyu call me?   
Are you afraid?  
Your friends all told me, you think I'm all that.  
Well it don't make sense,   
It's just craziness,   
Oo I need to know where we're aaaaaat...   
  
Wondering why you're acting this way baby,  
Wondering why you can't find any words to say,  
Maybe someone told you a lie,  
Or maybe you're just being shy,  
Keep wondering why.  
  
Why when you see me,   
You pretend I'm not there,  
But when I see your eyes,   
Somehow you seem to care.  
Unbelievable,  
Inconceivable,  
Need to know if we're goin anywhere.  
  
Wondering why you're acting this way baby,  
Wondering why you can't find any words to say,  
Maybe someone told you a lie,  
Or maybe you're just being shy.  
Keep wondering why.  
  
Well it don't make sense,  
It's just craziness,  
Oo I need to know where we're at.  
  
Wondering why you're acting this way baby,  
Wondering why you can't find any words to say,  
Maybe someone told you a lie,  
Or maybe you're just being shy.  
Keep wondering why-  
You're acting this way baby,  
Wondering why you can't find any words to say,  
Maybe some one told you a lie,  
Or maybe you're just being shy.  
Keep wondering why-  
You're acting this way baby,  
Wondering why you can't find any words to say,  
Maybe someone told you a lie,  
Or maybe you're just being shy,  
Keep wondering why..."  
  
Kiyaru thought she would faint, the whole room was applauding her! "I'm...a star." She muttered to herself as she took a few bows and walked slowly off stage.   
  
Zechs was waiting with the book when she came out of the dressing room. "You were great."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-hu." Zechs slowly nodded and seemed to remember something, the smile he had on his face slowly abandoned it and he turned solemn. "What?" Kiyaru asked getting nervous already.  
"This book, where did you get it?"  
"In the library, in the den, back at my house."  
"Hm, well, I don't suppose you know the history behind this book do you?"   
"Um... no, I don't. That's kind of what I've been trying to figure out. See, my friends, Duo and Trowa, and my brother, Quatre, and me, we were sitting in a park and then the book fried my bag and floated up by my face, then I realized that I could recognize all these little symbols and pictures, and I read a couple of words and everything went black then when I woke up, basically, there were a bunch of clouds floating everywhere and there was fog and this gate thing had opened up, and the wind was blowing really strong, and when it stopped, my friend Duo fell through the portal and we all went after him. Then we ran around asking people about this thing-" at that word she backhanded the book's hard cover "-but they kept running away, then my friend Lita pops up atta no where and we decide to split up, and me, and Lita, and Duo went off in one direction and Quatre and Trowa went off in another and we went into this shed and Duo set off a bomb and we all got separated and I was looking for my friends and I guess I had more fun being lost."  
Kiyaru took a deep breath and decided it was time to sit and have a few more drinks. Zechs didn't like that idea, "We need to get back to the palace."  
"Palace? You live in a palace?" Kiyaru cried staring wide eyed at him.  
"Yeah." He said as if it were no big deal and everyone lived in a huge castle. "Now, come on." He said yanking her toward the door.  
  
*~*  
  
*Town\Lita*  
  
"Ay, that hurt." Lita said groggily sitting up and rubbing her head. "Uh oh- Kiyaru! Duo! Oh shit, why does this kinda stuff always have to happen to me?" She asked no one in particular as she stood up then fell right back down, "need a hand?"  
"Oh, yeah, thanks." Lita said taking the outstretched hand and hoisting herself up to her feet. "Thanks." She repeated once she was up and ready to move again.  
"What's your name?"  
"Lita Hashira."  
"Chang Wufei."  
"Cute." She remarked (on the name, she hadn't looked at the guy yet)  
"Thank you."  
Lita looked up and promptly fell back over again, 'Chang Wufei' was a raven haired Chinese boy probably no more then seventeen. But, his appearance wasn't what had stunned her, it was the fact that he was decked in satin and jewels, almost like royalty. The fancy clothes had caught her off guard, she'd expected less. Royalty doesn't normally go walking around helping girls up off the ground. "Um...uh..." Lita was bombarded with a bunch of thoughts and visions at one time, they seemed to be coming from the boy in front of her, "Whoa, how do you turn this off?" she said before she knew what had happened, all the visions were gone, "I guess I just ask nicely."  
"Um, 'Lita', what are you doing here?"  
"Well, My mum works at a museum and she came home with a piece of old parchment and I took one look at it and knew what it said, when I read it this weird portal opened up on my wall and it kinda sucked me in, then I met up with my friend, Kiyaru and her brother Quatre and our other friends, Duo and Trowa. Then we split off into two groups- Kiyaru, Duo, and me. And Quatre and Trowa- Then Duo set off a bomb and the three of us got separated and that's where you came in." Lita realized that she'd said all this in one breath and decided she should take another breath quickly before her face turned red.  
Chang Wufei looked both stunned and thoughtful, "May I see this parchment?"  
"Sure." Lita stuck a hand in her pocket and yanked out the old paper, the boy instantly grabbed it and read it over. "By the way, call me Wufei, I hate it when people call me Chang."   
"Ok, and just call me Lita."  
Wufei's eyes widened and he glanced up at the girl, who was giving an awkward look to the growing crowd behind them, the bomb had caused an excitement and people were coming to investigate.  
"Lita."  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you possibly keep the crowd's attention some where else?"  
"Sure, I'll do what I can."  
"Great."  
For some reason Lita kept having these strange feelings when she was around Wufei, she'd dismissed them at first, but now decided it best to think about them more.  
She closed her eyes and focused on the boy;  
~That's the girl alright! She's the one I saw fall out of the portal, she's the one I was looking for!~ Lita could easily feel a warm affection coming from him, and it appeared to be for her!  
Lita decided to use one of the songs from her band's practice, on the crowd. Not only would it provide entertainment but it would hopefully get a point across to that Wufei.   
Lita scrambled up on top of a platform, the original use was for auctions, but Lita found it a better stage.  
"Hey! Yoa, people! Helloooooo-ooo! Over here! That's right, the show's this way!" Once she had the group's attention she told them she'd be singing and that the song would be called 'Don't Say You Love Me.'  
"Enjoy."  
She cleared her throat and started to sing in her semi-high, chorus style voice,  
"Got introduced to you by a friend,  
You were cute I know that,  
Baby you set the trend.  
  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema,  
We're sitting there and you started kissing me,  
What's that about?  
  
You're moving too fast,  
I don't understand you,  
I'm not ready yet,  
Baby I can't pretend,  
No I can't.  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me,  
It's possible, eventual; love'll find the way. Love'll find a way...  
  
Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me,  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready,  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry,  
It's not like we're gonna get married.  
  
Give me- give me, some time.  
  
Here's how I play,  
Here's where you stand,  
Here's what to prove to get in the third of them,  
Where it's better,  
  
I'll make it clear not gonna tell you twice,  
Take it slow, keep pushin me-  
You're pushing me away.  
Pushin me away-  
  
Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me,  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready,  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry,  
It's not like we're gonna get married,  
  
Give me- give me some time.  
  
Oooooooo, nanananananana, nananananananana, ooooooooooooo-  
Nanananananana, nanananananana.  
  
Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me baby.  
  
Baby don't say you- me,  
Hey, baby, if you really want me,  
  
Then give me some time,  
  
Give me some tiiiiiiiiiime!  
  
Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me,  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready,  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry,   
It's not like we're gonna get married,  
Give me- give me some time  
  
Baby,  
  
Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me,  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready,  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry,  
It's not like we're gonna get married,  
Give me- give me some time.  
  
Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me,  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready."  
  
The crowd applauded and Lita smirked and bowed, "Thank you, thank you, you've been a great audience, the next show's at seven-thirty, good night!" She called over the applause as she jumped off the platform.  
She was instantly grabbed around the wrist by Wufei, "Nice song." He half yelled over the noise,   
"Thanks much."  
"C'mon, I need to talk to you."  
"Ok." Lita said as she was dragged away by her wrist,  
  
"Where did you say you got this?" Wufei asked as they walked along the street,  
"Um, my Mom came home with it."  
"Well, Lita, I should probably tell you this now, but let's find your friends first."  
"Ok. We were supposed to meet around there some where, so let's go wait for them." With that they set off towards the trees, where Quatre and Trowa were already waiting for them.  
  
^^^  
  
*Town\Kiyaru and Zechs*  
  
"Um, excuse me."  
"Yes?"  
"I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet my friends over there and most of them seem to be- oooo, Lita's with a booooooooy! C'mon, I wanna go find out his name." Kiyaru said sounding excited, as she started running towards her friends. With Zechs close behind.  
  
+++  
  
*Town\Duo*  
  
Duo trudged down the dirt street and didn't even bother looking where he was going, he was lost! He couldn't find Kiyaru, Quatre, Trowa or Lita. And he'd forgotten where they were going to meet. (In fact, unknown to him, he was almost all the way across town from where his friends were) "This is so not my day. First I get Kiyaru mad at me back at the park, then I fall through a warp and take my friends with me, then I set off a bomb, then I get lost! It could get any worse." As he said those last few words, a horse trotted by and he lost his balance and fell into a thick brown puddle of mud. "Yuck!" He cried as a big glob of ooz splashed up on to his right cheek his braid was most of the way covered as was he. The man on the horse stopped and turned his horse around, He looked down at the boy and gasped, this was the same boy he'd seen come through the gate! He jumped off his animal and ran to help the boy, who took one look at him and froze.   
"Prince Heero?" A man's voice questioned from behind them, "What happened?"  
"Nothing, Treize, I knocked this boy over and decided to come back and help."  
"Oh." Treize sounded confused at the prince's remark, but didn't argue.  
Duo mean while was trying to get the mud off his face, but since his arm was full of mud, he just kept wiping more on. "I'm ok, I got it. Thanks."  
But the prince helped him to his feet and took his cape off wrapping it around Duo's shoulders. "You should come back to the palace and get a change of clothes." Heero said to a now completely confused and upset Duo, who promptly burst into tears, "Why me?! What did I do? First Kiyaru, then the gate, then the bomb then I get lost, then I fall in the mud! Whyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeee- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Prince Heero glanced, shocked and puzzled, back at Treize, who looked equally stunned and just shrugged.  
"What gate? What bomb? Who's Kiyaru? How did you get lost? And I'm sorry about the mud." Heero asked Duo, who stopped wailing and looked at Heero with a tear stained face, "Kiyaru is my friend's sister-well, one of them anyway- and she accidentally opened a gate using this weird book, then I fell through the gate. I thought the switch to activate a bomb was a light switch in this one shack because it was too dark to see and me, Kiyaru, and our friend Lita just barely made it out, In fact I'm not sure that Kiyaru and Lita are still in one piece. And when the bomb went off I ran as far from there as I could and ended out not knowing where I was. And thatnks for your help."  
Heero turned to Treize and asked, didn't you see a girl walking by in strange clothes with Wufei?"  
"Yes, but I figured that he was still looking for Zechs and that the girl was there to help."  
Duo seemed to perk up a bit at this news, "What did the girl look like?" He asked, getting excited,  
"Long golden-blondish hair, blueish eyes, a shirt full of bright colors, and pants made of material I've never seen, they were torn at her knees."  
"Lita!" Duo yipped jumping up and down once then asking, "Where was she headed?"  
"It looked as though she was going towards the edge of the forest-"  
"That's it! That's where we were supposed to go! Thanks again for your help. I gotta get going."  
"Well, the edge of the woods are on the other side of town, and it looke as though you could use a rest from walking, you can ride with me. Treize, go back to the palace and wait for us there."  
"But, Prince Heero, what about-"  
"He always seems to know what he's doing when ever he does this, we'll let him find his own way back."  
"Yes, sire." With that Treize turned his horse and galloped off towards the castle.  
"Shall we find your friends now?" Heero asked as he mounted his horse again  
"Yes, sir." Duo said as he climbed up onto the horse behind the prince.  
Heero set off towards the woods, and with his altered vision, he could already see that Zechs and Wufei were there along with a small blonde boy who looked a bit stunned, a taller darker haired boy who had an arm carfuly placed around the blonde's shoulders, a girl with long curly-kinky golden hair arguing with a smug looking brown-blonde hair girl. Duo's friends no doubt.  
  
~~~  
  
*Woods\Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Kiyaru, Lita, Zechs, Wufei and Heero*  
  
Duo was introducing Heero to his friends, who had already met Zechs and Wufei, "This is Quatre, and that's Trowa, and there's Lita the one Treize saw. And of course this is the infamous Kiyaru, Quatre's sister."  
"One of his twenty nine." Kiyaru added cheerfully.  
Heero gave Quatre a stunned glance then went straight to Zechs and Wufei, "Duo has told me about how they came upon this place, do you have the spells?"  
"No, Prince Heero, she wouldn't let mr take it from her, she was strangly protective of the book."Zechs said holding up his hands, which were full of bite and scratch marks, "I wouldn't try any thing, sire." Zechs said seeing the prince looke back at Kiyaru, "Not only does she fight worse than a wild animal, but she's stronger then she looks-much stronger- and the book seemed to protect her when I started to take the upper hand." He said a bit mournfully as he held up his hands again, but turned them over so they were palms up and showed the burns and gashes on them.  
"Sire, I did manage to get the spell from her."  
"That's because she doesn't bite." Zechs put in sticking one of his torn up fingers into his mouth.  
"Good, then let's get back to the castle." {A\N: I got tired of writing the word 'palace' over and over again.}   
  
*^*  
  
*Castle\Dining room*  
  
"So you're telling me that my book is over five thousand years old, full of pure black magis, exstreamly powerful and dangerous, and it was what first destroyed this kingdom?" Kiyaru asked Heero as she drank another sip of the large glace of water she had been given.  
"Yes, an old wizard made the book and it fell into a trator's hands, he used the book's power to destroy the kingdom, and kill the king. Someone managed to get it away from him, wrote a new spell in it-the spell to the gates- and sent it through one. Apparently into your world."  
"But what about my parchment?" Lita asked pointing to it with her fork.  
"Our best guess is that the same person who sent it away also wanted to be able to get it back. But the paper was lost prior to creation." Wufei told her, he then turned to Kiyaru, "You can't keep it, you know that right?"  
"What?!"  
"You can't keep it, it wasn't ment for human use. I'm surprised it's so attached to you."  
"You make it sound like the book has feelings. Why?" Quatre asked,  
"Well, the only way to ensure the book would stay out of trouble was to give it a mind of its own. See, the book is deadly powerful if a power hungry human were to find it, the book would need to know the person's intentions. It was given the power to reason, to decide if it wanted to be used by the certain human or not. I apparently dubbed your sister worthy and harmless to herself and others." Heero explained to Quatre.  
"But, in the temple the priest said that Kiyaru was full of dark magic. That in order to use the book so well she had to have magic, powerful black magic."  
"True. She must have some kind of magic in her in order to use the book, even if it did find her harmless." Treize said, "Of course there are some people in here that would say differently about her being harmless or not, right, Zechs?"  
Zechs mumbled something under his breath and slouched in his chair.  
  
^~^  
  
*Forbidden Kingdom\King Deriin's Throne Room*  
  
"Sire, the troops are ready to attack." A man in a blue uniform said  
"Excillant. Tell them to charge Dark Kingdom. Leave the town, head straight for the castle."  
"Yes, King Deriin." The man bowed and ran from the room.  
  
^~^  
  
Forbidden Kingdom\Commander's Tent  
  
"Hiss highness says to charge. Leave the town head straight for the palace."  
"Got it. Prince Heero will regret the day he banished us."  
The commander and the messanger walked from the tent and towards the troops,  
"The word has been given, troops, attack the castle, leave the town as is."  
On that command, the troops of soldiers headed toward the Dark Kingdom.  
  
***  
  
*Dark Kingdom\Dining room*  
  
They group was finished eating and they were all about to leave when a man ran in, "Prince Heero, Deriin's soldiers are at the gates!"  
"What?" Heero cried running to the nearest window and looking out, a battle raged below. But Dark Kingdom had not been prepared for an attack and was fadeing fast.  
"I've got to get down there." Heero said, "Zechs, Treize, Wufei, you come as well, the rest of you stay here."  
As the four men left the room Lita leaned over to Kiyaru and whispered, "Stay here? He's kidding, right?"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A\N: Yes, I stink at this stuff, I want to take this period of time to say sorry to Dia-chan again for taking some of her ideas with out asking, and to say that she'd better keep writing Dark Kingdom or I'll steal Heero's Gundam and blow her up!  



	3. ...In Love and War

Their Hearts and Our's  
Chapter Three  
  
Rated: PG-13, mild violence, nothing too gory though.  
  
Content: 5xLita, Zechs(still don't know his gundam number)xKiyaru, future Relena bashing. AU and OOC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the basic plot of the story, it belongs to Dia-chan. And I appologize again for using her story plot without asking.  
I don't own the Gundam boys, sadly, they belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Kiyaru and Lita decide that instead of sitting on the side, they're going to join Zechs and Wufei in the battle,  
Lita saves Wufei from a deadly attack with the help of her new found power,  
Kiyaru uses the book to fight and is given a very small amount of its power,  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa watch as their friends, both new and old, and their family fight and are nearly blown away themselves.  
  
~*~  
  
*Dark Kingdom\Battle field outside the palace*  
  
Heero swung his sword and another enemy soldier fell, a noise behind him made him turn, he saw Wufei standing about five or six feet away with his hand out stretched, steam floated up from the palm, a soldier from the other side was laying on the ground not even one foot behind Heero. "Thank you, Wufei." He said quickly as he rushed two more soldiers.  
"Don't mention it." Wufei muttered, he knew the prince hadn't heard, but still...  
  
~~~  
  
*Dark Kingdom\Castle*  
  
Lita was watching the fight, then she turned wide eyed to Kiyaru, "D-did you see that?"  
"If you mean Wufei shooting a huge fire ball out of the palm of his hand straight at a soldier who was about to kill Heero, then yeah I saw that."  
  
Lita was about to say something to Kiyaru but froze, a vision flashed in front of her face, Wufei being attacked from behind, then- "Wufei!" Lita shrieked running from the room towards the door, on her way out she grabbed a sword from a dead soldier looked it over for a second then ran as fast as she could toweards where she somehow knew Wufei would be, well, she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't save her new found friend. She ran straight aty a group of soldiers, raised the sword and, um... minamized the threat\maximized the casualties.  
Wufei stopped moving, "Lita?" He saw her, he saw Lita running through the fight towards him, she started to yell, "Wufei, behind you-!"  
Suddenly Wufei felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and he collapsed, not unconscious but with the pain in his head, he wished he was. He heard Lita scream, then he rolled onto his back and he screamed as well, one of Deriin's soldiers was standing over him, sword raised, Wufei squeezed his eyes closed waiting for the intense pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lita using her sword to block the attack, "Y'ok?" she asked over her shoulder,  
"Yeah."  
Lita put all her weight onto her sword and pushed the soldier away, before he could retaliate, she had already struck the final blow.  
She turned to Wufei and helped him up, "Need a hand?"  
"Oh, yeah, thanks." Once Wufei was on his feet and ready to move again, "Thanks." He repeated.  
"How's your head?"  
"I'm beginning to wish that soldier had chopped it off." {A\N: Lita, Jessi, that's a joke between Athos, Porthos, and Aramis.}   
Lita giggled a bit then gripped her sword tighter, "Let's go kick some serious butt."  
Wufei nodded and followed after her.  
  
~~~  
  
*Dark Kingdom\Castle\Window*  
  
Duo, Quatre, Kiyaru and Trowa had seen what had just happened and they all watched as Lita and Wufei continused to fight.  
"Did you-?" Duo started  
"Yeah." Kiyaru said at the same time her brother did,  
"So that really-"  
"Yup."  
Duo picked up Kiyaru's spell book, "Can I just-"  
"NO!" Kiyaru cried snatching it from him and hugging it to her chest, "Remember what Heero said? The book has to choose you, not to mention the fact that you're about as harmless as a steamroller."  
"I can be harmless."  
"Uh-hu." Kiyaru scoffed, "Doubted."  
"I can."  
"Duo, you know that even if you were harmless, she wouldn't let you use her book."  
"Yes, point, thank you, Quatre." Kiyaru said sticking her tongue out at Duo, who pointed at her and said, "Stick that thing out at me one more time and I'll yank it out."  
"Sure ya will." Kiyaru said sarcasticly as she headed towards the door.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Duo called to Kiyaru's retreating form,  
"I'm going to see what this thing can really do." She said holding the book above her head for them three boys to see.  
"Oh no you're not!" Quatre called after his sister, "If there's one thing you aren't going to do, it's read another one of those spells."  
"Gee-osh, Quatre, you sure are up tight. It's just a book, no harm ever came from reading a book."  
"Yeah." Duo sneered at her, "And no harm ever came from turning on a light either and remember how that turned out?" He cried holding up his arm, it still had a stain from the mud puddle on it.  
"Oy. Look," She said turning around to face her friends, and brother, "I know, it didn't end too well the last time I read from this thing, but-hey, what did happen to you, Duo?"  
Duo moaned and turned his violet colored eyes up so he had a perfect view of the ceiling, "I got you horibbly mad at me, Kiyaru, and that's just the beginning of the day! I fell into the gate that brought us here and I took all of you with me. I set off a bomb, that you were there for, Kiyaru, then I got lost, then I ended up on the opposit side of town from where we were supposed to meet. Then, I nearly get run over by a horse, only to fall flat on my butt in a mud puddle! And now, this!" He screamed pointing a finger at the window.  
"Geez, bite my head off." Kiyaru grummbled, "Look, I won't blow anyone up, unless I need to. And I won't kill us all. I just want to use this book more, if it destroyed this kingdom, then 'im guessing that with my help it'll protect the kingdom." Before anyone else could argue with her, she was out the door and on the battle field.  
  
~^~  
  
*Dark\Kingdom\Battle Front\Kiyaru*  
  
"Yah!" Kiyaru wailed as she jumped away from another attacker, she had memorized one new trick from the book, she could now shoot fire from her hand, like Wufei had done to save Heero.  
Her attacker swung his sword at her again, "Hey watch it, I'm warning you."  
"Ha, warining me about what? Women don't fight."  
"Excuse me?" Kiyaru said glaring at him, she suddenly felt not only anger, but power rush through her,   
"That's right, women are weak, they belong at home, cleaning, and cooking."  
"Cook this, freak!" Kiyaru cried as she raised her hand and shot a black blast of energy out of her palm, the man wouldn't be insulting any girls any more. "I like this." Kiyaru said examining her palm, grinning and blasting more soldiers with fire and energy balls. Kiyaru ducked into the shadows for a moment in order to look for more spells, "This one looks good." She said reading it over again and closing the book.  
"AA!"   
"Huh?"  
Kiyaru looked up to see Lita and Wufei surrounded by soldiers,  
"Help!" Lita cried,  
"yuhoo, oh bo-o-oys." Kiyaru called half of the enemy soldiers surrounding Lita and Wufei turned to look,   
"Ahem. Venimousia clower!" She said waving her arm in front of her, a green cloud of poison in between gas and liquid floated down towards the group, "Run!" Wufei barked to Lita who didn't need to be told twice, they snuck through the group who was too paniked by the poison to notice.  
A few minutes later, the poison's effects had taken their toll on the soldiers and Wufei, Lita and Kiyaru were out of danger, temporarily.  
"Thanks, Kiyaru, that was so cool. How'd you do that?" Lita said  
"It was the book. I took it out with me and I can shoot fire and energy balls out of my hands. And I think I'll be keeping this book for a while, Wufei." Kiyaru turned to the raven haired boy who was smiling,  
"Yes, you will be keeping it. I was a fool to think other wise."  
Kiyaru smiled at her friend and then turned back to Lita, "Where's Zechs?"  
"Do I look like his keeper? I dunno."  
Right on cue Zechs ran over, he was cut and full of a mixture of his own blood and other soldier's blood, "Kiyaru!"   
"Hi."  
"What are you doing out here?" He demanded   
"Doing? I'm standing."  
"No! What are you doing out here?"  
"Oh, I'm saving Lita and Wufei's butts that's what I'm doing."  
"How?"  
"She used the book, Zechs."  
"You mean, all the blasts I heard were from her."  
"Yes."  
"I'm keeping this book, I like this book." Kiyaru said as she spun around and blew another soldier sky high.  
  
*^*   
  
*Dark Kingdom\Castle\Duo, Quatre and Trowa*  
  
"Wow! Quatre, your sister rules."  
Quatre didn't answer Duo, he stared wide eyed at the little worry doll sized dot that was his sister as it blasted soldier after soldier with fire balls.  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked looking at him, Quatre's face was white, his eyes were huge and he just made a small squeaking noise in response to Trowa. He then fainted.  
Duo helped Trowa move Quatre onto a few chairs and then looked at the door, when five or six of Deriin's soldiers stood, holding their swords out in front of them,  
"We...are in deep crud." Duo said as he and Trowa raised their hands.  
  
~*~  
  
*Dark Kingdom\Castle\Lita and friends*  
  
"Huh!" Lita gasped and looked at the window where Quatre, Trowa, and Duo should be, but it was empty, "Wufei or Kiyaru, I need one of you to come with me, quickly."  
"I'll go." Wufei said after a few seconds hesitation,  
"No, Wufei, I can do it." Kiyaru said,  
"No, with your book you will have more power then me, they'll need you here."  
"Oh," Kiyaru took a step back, "Ok."  
Wufei grinned and turned to run after Lita.  
  
~+~  
  
*Dark Kingdom\Castle\Dining Room\Duo, Trowa and Quatre*  
  
Duo was probobaly the most agitated person ever, he obviously didn't have a friend up in heaven, looking out for him.  
The soldiers were walking towards them and there was nothing either of them could do.  
Until- Blam!  
The five soldiers were blown into the opposite wall, "Did I miss ayone?" Kiyaru asked from the door way  
"Congradulations, Kiyaru, you brought down the house." Lita said as she too came into view in the doorway.  
"Oh man, I could kiss you guys!" Duo said to them,  
"Well, let's said you didn't and don't." Kiyaru said, "Now c'mon you guys, you're missing the party."  
"Ugh. Kiyaru, you are so dead." Quatre said as he sat up and turned to his sister, "I thought you said you wouldn't blow anyone up."  
"I said not unless I needed to."  
"Oh."  
"Hey-ey, guys, they're retreating." Lita said from the hallway.  
"Huh?"  
"hat?"  
The four of them ran to the nearest window and looked out at the retreating troops, or what was left of them.  
"We won." Kiyaru said turning to Duo,  
"Yeah."  
Lita was dancing around the middle of the crrido, singing, "We won, we won! They lost and we won, they lost and we won!"  
They group was soon joined by Wufei, Heero, Treize and Zechs, who issued a victory celebration.  
"We won!" Kiyaru and Lita screamed at the same time they slapped a double high five and Kiyaru turned around and kissed both Zechs and Wufei, while Lita kissed Quatre and Duo.  
The two girls giggled as the four boys blushed furiously.  
  
T.B.C...  
  
A\N: Hi, I know I stink at this kinda stuff, but, hey, I give it my best tries. ^_^ R&R Please  



End file.
